What You Are to Me
by NobodyNParticular
Summary: A collection of fluffy Yagami family oneshots. o6 Even though he doesn't seem to care sometimes, he does. Taichi and Hikari
1. Sunshine

A short Taichi/Hikari drabble. Not romance necessarily as it is just their bond. It's so close, it's scary. 0.0

Critique on writing style is valuable. Please leave some if you're up to it.

Anyways Disclaimer: I don't own the Taichi or Hikari Yagami. That's whoever does actually own them.

* * *

"It's so pretty out!"

Taichi smiled at his sibling as she pressed her face onto the glass. It was indeed very sunny out, that's for sure.

The girl looked back at Taichi with earnest eyes. "Can we go out?"

He looked at Hikari's face. It was so delicate, even if she was already 10. She had that glow about her that made her seem more imaginary than real. She was just that kind of person. Especially if she was happy.

"If we go, we're playing soccer," he stated. Hikari jumped up and ran to pull on her shoes. Taichi grabbed his soccer ball from beneath their shared bunkbed and ran after her.

--

After wandering around, the Yagami siblings made it to the park. Taichi found an empty patch of grass and he and his sister kicked the ball around for quite a while. "Can we do something else?" Hikari asked. Taichi pouted but nodded his head.

He followed the smaller brunette as she traveled through the masses and to the small playground. Taichi hated this part of the park. It was where Hikari... But Taichi shook off the memory before it could truly start. _She's healthier now_, Taichi reasoned. After the adventures in the Digital world Hikari had seemed a lot healthier than she used to be.

And looking at her now, you would never know. She was on the swings, pumping her legs so she could go higher and higher. She was laughing and a smile graced her face that reached from her lips to her chocolate brown eyes. It made Taichi grin.

She was his Light. And he was her Courage. Nothing would ever change that.


	2. Kiss

Drabble/Oneshot 02. I'm doing this for a livejournal community challenge. If you don't like this kind of stuff, then just go away like any other person that has sense.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own 'em.

* * *

"Onii-san..."

Taichi looked up from his homework to see a pair of dark brown eyes watching him. His sister looked embarassed as she stood in front of him.

"Would you mind if I..." she trailed off. Taichi was confused. Usually Hikari had no trouble at all asking him for or talking about anything with him. "Kari-chan, just spit it out."

She glanced back up to him and hesitately walked around the coffee table so she was directly she front of him. She bent down and pressed a light kiss on Taichi's lips. Taichi's eyes widened and Hikari jumped away from him.

"I-I was curious. Kaa-san and Tou-san say that you kiss people you love." The small girl looked at her brother sheepishly. "Are you mad at me?"

Taichi blinked before starting to laugh. Hikari peered at him with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

When Taichi could contain his laughter, he smiled at her. "You kiss the people that you really really love."

Hikari pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "But I do really really love you."

"What I mean is," Taichi started._ How do I explain this? I don't really get it myself. _"Well, you usually don't kiss your brother or sister on the lips."

"Why?"

Taichi rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I don't know. I think it's just because."

"Why?"

"Never mind." Taichi sighed, _it's no use_.

Hikari clasped her hands together. "Since I really really love you, can I kiss you again?" she asked. Taichi saw the happy expression and sighed once more. He leaned off the couch and kissed Hikari on the cheek.


	3. Laundry

I'm going to try and have a drabble for each day. The reason I couldn't put this up yesterday was because my mom had me babysit her boss' grandchild which was a 8 to 6 job. But now I'm $45 richer and since Tuesday was my birthday, I got money viva b-day cards. So a grand total of $85 dollars yesterday!

Another drabble should be up today to make up for yesterday's absence. If you even care...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yagami siblings. Or anything Digimon related besides a Biyomon plushie and some old 1sdt season cassette tapes.

* * *

"Stupid chores," Taichi murmured to himself. He was in the Yagami washroom, folding laundry and put dirty laundry into the washer and dryer. _Why couldn't Hikari have done this?_ he asked himself. _Sure, she's still pretty young but that didn't stop her from helping with everything in the Digiworld._

Pondering these questions to himself, he didn't hear the soft footsteps come from behind. "What are you doing?" Taichi jumped and glared at his now giggling sister.

"Sorry nii-san, I thought you heard me," Hikari apologized. She peered past her brother to looking at the pile of clothes he was trying to fold.

Hikari then walked over and tugged the shirt that was in Taichi's hands away. "You don't know how to do anything yourself, you do?" she joked. She folded the shirt with ease and in a much neater style than the other.

"Where did you learn how to fold like that?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "I watched Kaa-san."

"Oh."

Hikari started refolding all of the items that Taichi folded plus the things he pulled out from the dryer. They were nearly pressed together considering the washroom was the smallest room in the house.

"Kari-chan?" Taichi whispered. Hikari let out a hmm sound, signaling for him to continue. "Don't tell Kaa-san. She'll think either I was too lazy to do it myself or I forced you to help." Hikari pictured the very likely scenario before replying. "'Kay. But I get half your chore money." She heard Taichi grumble about evil little sisters and giggled.

They pasted the rest of the time doing their individual chore and soon they were done. "Taichi, was that as hard as you were making it seem like?" Hikari asked him as she stepped out of the room with an armful of laundry to be put away.

Taichi followed soon behind her and shrugged. "It could have been worse." They walked to their shared room and Taichi set his things down. "But now I've got to convince Kaa-san you're a lot better at it than I am."

Hikari giggled when Taichi winked at her and started putting her clothes away.


	4. Sick

In the small room, you could see that on the bottom bunk there was a bundle of blankets around a figure. You could also hear loud coughing coming from it.

On the top bunk the older of the two watched it. After five minutes he decided that he needed to do something. So he crawled down the tiny ladder on the side and sat on the bottom bunk.

"Hikari?" he whispered. He heard a sniffle in response. "Are you okay?"

Through the blankets, he could faintly hear, "yes." The top of it moved slowly back and forth to encourage the reply.

Taichi sighed. "Do you have a cold?" Another sniffle was heard. "No," Hikari said.

He shook his head before getting up and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water and the bathroom for cold medicine. Then he headed back to their shared room.

"Here," he said quietly. The blankets shifted so he could see his sister's face, which was red for some reason. Must be because it was hot, he decided. Hikari sat up and took the glass and pills from Taichi before throwing the pills into her mouth with water soon following.

Taichi patted her on the back when she coughed. "Arigatou," Hikari said quietly.

* * *

If you're bothering to read this, thanks.

I just had this image in my head when I didn't feel that great last night and figured he would do that kind of thing. I want Taichi as a brother!

These oneshots will probably be interconnected. Somewhat like a story, but not as long with each 'chapter'. It's like a story in my eyes, but not.


	5. Drowning

Disclaimer goes here

* * *

Hikari was swimming. She couldn't see anything except the water surrounding her. She knew she couldn't stop.

She swam for what seemed like forever before her arms started getting tired. But she forced herself to go on.

Her arms and legs were so heavy and tired that she decided to take a break. She flipped onto her back and stared at the dark sky. _Will I ever get out?_ Hikari asked herself.

Hikari drifted for a while before realizing that she was begining to sink. The water's surface engulfed her she she watched the rippling water helplessly.

_I want to go home,_ She thought sadly. She felt cold and numb and she didn't like it. She continue sinking and she couldn't breathe. She started coughing but that brought more water into her mouth.

_Help,_ Hikari thought.

Then she felt warmth enter her body and she began to rise up. "Kari-chan?" a familiar voice asked.

Hikari opened her eyes and grinned weakly at her brother. "Hikari-chan, are you okay?" Taichi asked worriedly. She nodded in reply.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep. You scared me."

Hikari frowned. She didn't mean to worry him. "I'm okay now, onii-san," she told him. She buried herself into his arms. "You're here now."

Soon after Hikari fell back to sleep.


	6. Grocery Shopping

Hikari was wondering up and down the isles with her eyes glued to the paper in her left hand and the grocery basket in her right. Some of the adults that she past thought it was odd for a child as small as herself to be shopping for food by herself. But she wasn't alone. Her big brother was standing by the registers, looking at all the candy on display.

The brown-haired girl glanced at her brother when she was switching isles. She didn't want to do this by herself. But she would never tell him that. Taichi heard her though.

With a pout of mild diappointment, her brother turned away from the candy and walked up to her. "Need help?"

Hikari gave him a happy grin.

So then the two of them walked up and down the store, Hikari holding the list and Taichi holding the basket. When they were done they walked up to the counter.

Taichi grabbed a bar of chocolate from the display and placed it along with the other things. Hikari gave the cashier the money their mom had given them. With a thanks, some change back, and several food-filled plastic bags, the siblings left.

Taichi dug through one of his bags and his hand came out with the chocolate bar. He unwrapped it skillfully using one hand and his teeth to open it and was about to bite in before he saw Hikari's face.

He sighed and extended the bar to her. "You can have a little but don't take it all," he told her. Hikari's face lit of with happiness and triumph as she broke the bar into two pieces.


End file.
